Road to Ninja NejiTen
by steenta112
Summary: Inspired by the Naruto movie RTN, aka Road to Ninja. I needed some Neji and Tenten in this AU world, because it's so hard to find. Starts out with clumsy Tenten's thoughts written in her diary, and goes on from there. Nejiten, TeamGai, Team Gai, Lee, Pervy Neji, ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**A/N: This is inspired by the Naruto movie: Road to Ninja. Haven't watched it, but that's okay. It lives in my mind, and my mind has plenty of NejiTen RTN goodness to keep me going. Enjoy!**

* * *

Dear diary,

Every day I get to training, fresh and ready for another day. I'm optimistic usually. Who knows? Maybe today will be the day I can hit a mark. My team will be there to help me out too.

And I mean really, looking around, at least my team isn't as crazy as some of the others.

Gai Sensei is pretty mild compared to that crazy nut Kakashi who's always so energetic. I don't know how Menma, Sakura, and Sasuke can put up with that. Lee is… usually easy to be around. I will say though, that there are times when he is just the littlest bit naïve.

I mean, there's Neji, my training partner, the perv that he is… He can also be pretty tricky when he tries. We are ninja, so it's to be expected, but poor Lee is so gullible. I caught Lee trying to steal my underwear the other day…

I can almost guarantee Neji put him up to it.

And speaking of Neji…

It's hard to be the partner of someone who is a total pervert. On missions, I have to keep him in line. It's always, "Oh look at her… the things I'd do if she'd let me… " All while he's got the Byakugan activated and staring at some chick. I mean really?! And he does this right in front of me! Infuriating!

Give me a break! Seriously!

…

Ugh…

It is kinda depressing though.

I mean, what about me?

I'm a girl, or hasn't he noticed?

Well, it's not like he hasn't peeped at me, because he has. But I've learned to counter that. I talked to Gai Sensei about it and he said that the Hyuuga have special infused cotton that they use, but it's very expensive. I was able to plead my case to them though. Once they heard I was Neji's sparring partner they were very sympathetic and extremely willing to help me out then.

You know… It's too bad he's such a perv. I mean other than the whole peeping thing, he's really very attractive and smart, strong too. And he's nice to me. He helps me train. He even helps patch me up, and I know it's not just to try to cop a feel. Usually. I guess… I guess you could say, I kinda like him.

Too bad I'm just clumsy Tenten…

But you know what…

I think I know how to get his attention, because there's one thing that sets me apart from the rest. I never give up, even though I can't hit a mark, and I scratch myself more than the enemy, I will keep on getting back up to fight.

So tomorrow, I'm not gonna wear those infused cotton wraps. And then, I'm gonna tell him.

I don't know what exactly, I'm not good at making plans, but it'll be something…

Boy will it be something.

Tenten

* * *

Neji was waiting for his teammates to come back from the bathrooms. He was sitting with Gai Sensei who was too busy being gloomy and depressed to notice the Hyuuga had gone into the weapon wielding girl's bag. She had left her bag out on the seat next to the Hyuuga.

It was a Wednesday and Team Gai met up to eat breakfast together at a local restaurant before they started training. Inconspicuously, Neji had been reading the last entry in Tenten's diary. He hadn't gotten a chance to read it in a while, and he was glad the chance arose today, especially if what it stated was true.

His hands were shaking in perverted anticipation as a large grin stretched across his pale features. Just then, Tenten and Lee were walking back to the table. Neji's eyes closed in on her form and he felt the tickle of a question in the back of his mind…

Should I look now, or wait until training?

He had never been a very patient man, 'and one quick look wouldn't hurt, would it?' his mind pleaded.

Activating his kekkei genkai, Neji was glad he was sitting. It was like she was in slow motion as she walked towards him. A slight blush dusted her cheeks as she caught sight of him.

He knew he should stop looking at her but he was mindless… no thoughts sprung where they would normally be.

Lee moved to sit next to Gai on the opposite side of the table and to Neji's eyes, they were all nude. Just a small sacrifice he had grown accustomed to when it came to this odd past time of his. Tenten moved in next to Neji who was still perving and wide eyed, jaw to the floor with drool. His green spandex wearing teammates were so used to the site that they didn't flinch at all.

Everyone knew Tenten had her own defensives as well, so they didn't suspect that Neji was looking at her like that. Maybe someone a few tables behind her or something…

Gai placed some napkins into Neji's hands and on muscle memory alone, he brought the napkin to his bloody nose to stop the incessant leak.

The whole while, Tenten was quiet and fidgeting. She knew what he was seeing. She had the reddest blush he had ever seen one wear. She was embarrassed, but Neji didn't know why that would be. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid his Byakugan engaged eyes on. And when he realized she did this all for him, he felt his heart flutter.

Here was Tenten, his teammate, baring her soul and everything else to him. His heart continued to flutter at the thought.

It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done for him, he thought. He smiled at the girl softly and suddenly he was nervous.

Finally though, his voice was back and he gulped down his anxiety.

"Hi, Tenten," he said quietly to her.

She looked up into his eyes that were actually focused on hers even though the Byakugan was still activated. "Hi, Neji," she said.

"Uh… here." He handed her the diary he had taken out of her bag. She flushed, this time with anger as her mouth fell open.

"You read it?"

"I…" he hesitated unsurely, pondering whether to lie or not.

"Well?" she asked angrily, and his eyes traveled down from her face to other areas, as he normally would when faced with an angry Tenten, but of course he was met with more than her normal attire. Instead there was an eyeful of skin, to which he smiled widely at the sight of. Why, hello there?

A second later he was hit upside the head with a little red book, most likely the same one he had just minutes ago been reading.

"What the hell, Neji?" she yelled.

Oww. He rubbed at his head and the large lump that was growing there. "I'm sorry, Tenten-chan," he said pathetically and he tried to hug her in that small restaurant booth, just a few feet from their sensei and other teammate. She relaxed a moment, while a large grin continued to grow larger and larger on the Hyuuga boy's face. She didn't see though, because his body was pressed against her, head next to hers, with near 360 degree vision of their embrace.

Now if only the feel of this fabric was the feel of Tenten's soft skin…

Tenten pushed him off of her immediately, because apparently he had said that last statement aloud.

Tenten crossed her arms over her chest and huffed, annoyed and embarrassed.

This was when Lee asked, "What's wrong, Tenten-chan? Are you feeling up to training today? I can assure you, you can only get better by pushing through a day's training even if you have yet to find success!" Then he gave her a thumbs up and pinged a smile at the bun-headed girl.

"Oh, calm down, will you Lee? It's too early for so much… youth," Gai said as he hung over a cup of coffee, barely awake.

"I will try to tone it down, Sensei," Lee said with another flourish, this time to his teacher.

"Ugh," Gai groaned and sipped his coffee, trying to ignore the overly cheery boy. He noticed Neji across the table though as he looked up to see what was the matter with the female member of their team. Gai could see Neji's Byakugan was still activated and it was indeed directed at Tenten. Gai's eyes narrowed.

"Why are you staring at Tenten, Neji?" he asked.

Neji's eyebrows shot up and he at once lost the pervy grin he'd been sporting. "Uh…"

"I'm wearing some new underwear today. I thought I'd try something different, it's supposed to be easier to train in, but don't worry, it's the same as wearing a bathing suit and they're made out of my special Byakugan-proof fabric, Sensei. Neji's probably just a little surprised."

Neji looked between his sensei and Tenten. He was confused but also grateful that she was covering for him. He stared at her, trying to figure her out. Inevitably his eyes fell again, but he tried to play it off when his sensei called to him.

"That may be, but I'd appreciate it if your teammate didn't ogle you so shamelessly. Neji, deactivate your Byakugan before I'm forced to make you," Gai said as a threat without any heat behind it. He rubbed at his temple, annoyed that he had to do anything so early. Gai looked at him pointedly and Neji complied, deactivating his kekkei genkai.

Neji had learned long ago not to test Gai Sensei. He may seem cool and collected, but he was in a whole other league than Neji's current level.

Everyone had finished their breakfast by now and it was about the time that they would each go off and train to be better ninjas.

Upon seeing Neji's deactivated eyes, Tenten took the initiative and his hand, leading him out of the booth to stand up. "Come on, Neji. Let's go train. See you later, Lee. Gai Sensei."

Lee called out to the two a goodbye, and Gai watched them leave but there was still a flicker of suspicion in his gaze. It was too much work to look further into it, though, so he let them go.

Neji was pulled along and out the door by the girl.

They were headed for the training grounds, where Neji was actually encouraged to use his Byakugan…

Neji would later call that day of training, the best day of his life. It just so happened to also be the day he stopped peeping at the other girls and allowed himself to fall in love with his teammate, Tenten.

* * *

**A/N: There needs to be more RTN pervy Neji fics with Tenten! Seriously, you can review, but a new RTN Nejiten fic would make me happier! :D**

**Hope you liked it!**


End file.
